Twenty Five Dancers
by KatieKatieKatieee
Summary: 25 Dancers   5 Boys   One Tour
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: TWENTY FIVE **

"I'd like to _think _I can dance…" I shrugged nervously at the bald headed man who stood face to face with me, his stocky, tall frame completely blocking entrance through the door behind him.

"I mean, my friends have always said I can dance and so have my family…" I continued after a few moments had passed without him saying anything to my previous statement. No luck. The man just continued to stare down at my 5'1 self which scarily green eyes.

"You do know I'm only security kid" he finally said, still showing no sign of emotion. Oh great, just perfect, this whole time I'd been spilling my heart out about dance and experience to the bloody security guard who clearly didn't care less. He rolled his eyes and finally let out a small breath of a chuckle,  
>"you're looking for studio 343…its right down this corridor and you're last door on the left" he pointed out. Before he could even finish the sentence I was already sprinting down the hallway, I was expected to be in the studio by 5:00pm…it was 4:58.<p>

One thing you should probably know about me, I couldn't turn up to a meeting/class/event on time if my life depended on it.

I couldn't help but grin and squeal quietly to myself in excitement when I heard the song 'Happiness' by Alexis Jordan as I pushed open the studio door to be greeted by about 30 girls, all very beautiful and all surprisingly tall…It was fair to say I felt like an ant that'd just crawled into the giraffe enclosure at London Zoo.

There were girls by the ballet bars, there were girls on the floor stretching, there were girls sitting on the benches at the back of the studio just chatting and typically there were girls looking in the mirrors checking themselves out.  
>"Are you Katie Alison?" a wannabe Louis Spence asked me,<br>"close enough…" I shrugged. For some weird reason, everyone seemed to put my middle name and first name together to make 'Katie-Alison', as if Katie alone wasn't good enough; for a while it annoyed me and I attempted to correct people but after four years of saying the same thing you kind of end up giving up…

"You're almost late, go and quickly warm up…Joanna and the boys will be here in a minute" he snapped before walking away.  
><em>Almost late<em>…How is that even a legitimate reason to be mad at someone? That's like being extremely happy because you _almost _won the lottery.

Urgh…I looked gross, I took a look at myself in the mirror as I tied my hair and took some time to loosen up and stretch out. The only thing I actually liked that I was wearing were my red and white polka-dot Nike high-tops, since I brought them I'd never danced without them.

"Alright girls and boys" the fake Louis Spence called clapping his hands, "can you all come and stand in-front of the mirrors" he ordered quickly leaving the room. There was an expected wave of excited whispers from the dancers…I had to admit I was a little excited too, like I knew I hadn't turned up to a tour dancer audition to fan girl but after all they were my favourite band and they were so, so, so, so…SO talented.

The majority of the girls including me, subtly screamed to themselves as the five very recognisable boys of One Direction entered the studio and sat behind a table that was placed in-front of the mirrors followed by a snobby looking blonde women who I assumed was Joanna – their manager/assistant and a whole other bunch of boring people in black suits with designer sunglasses playing around with their PDA's and blackberry's…I never understand why people wear sunglasses in months like October?

"Alright girls and boys, we need to make this quick…I'm going to teach you a simple routine to the song 'Higher' by The Saturdays and then you'll be split into six groups of five and dance the same routine so myself and the boys can get a better look at your technique" he explained,  
>"The competition is <strong>extremely <strong>tough girls, we've been running auditions all week with thirty dancers each day…we've picked 5 from each group so far. This is our final audition where we hope to find five more people to make up our team of 25 tour dancers" he added….Jeeze, no pressure or anything!

…

"Can I have Helen…Jade…Chloe…Daisy and Katie Alison" the rip off Louis Spence called reading our names off of his clipboard, I stood up along with four other girls who were obviously Helen, Rogan, Chloe and Daisy and made our way into the studio.

Maybe I was extremely tired but for some reason I had no nerves what so ever, all I wanted to do was sleep,  
>"ready girls? 5…6…7…8" our choreographer called. Straight after the music kicked in and all I could do was just focus on me and what I was doing in the mirror.<br>By at least 3 or 4 inches I was the shortest girl in the studio dancing at that time and for some reason I felt threatened by that, Chloe, Helen and Daisy were all average height…about 5'4-5'6 and Jade must've been something crazy like 5'10 and she had long, wavy bright red hair that made her look like the Little Mermaid and the prettiest deep blue eyes.

Everything seemed to be going well.  
>I was getting the moves right, bonus.<br>I could kind of see each of the boys watch every now and then, scary but cool.  
>The other girls were doing well, good for them.<br>BANG…."Ouch!"  
>Spoke to soon.<br>"I can't do it…that spin is too hard!" I heard a voice whine.

The music cut out and I span around to see Jade behind me on the floor,  
>"what happened? Walk it off…walk it off…" the Louis Spence rip off called with no enthusiasm. I watched as jade wriggled around on the floor in pain…it looked kind of serious.<br>"That's your audition done anyway girls, wait outside the studios and we'll call you back in when it's relevant" he said, seeming to have forgotten all about Jade.  
><em>…...<em>_  
><em>  
>I looked from the fake Louis Spence to Liam Payne,<br>"Welcome to the tour!" he cheered, straight away the girls in the room with me screamed and leaped onto the boys, their managers and also the fake Louis Spence…even though through most of the day he'd been an absolute prick.

"What're your twitter names girls? We'll keep in-touch!" Chloe smiled as the five of us walked out of the studios,  
>"mines x and then Katie with two E's" I smiled.<br>"Mines op-its-Helen" Helen answered, pulling out her phone to follow me,  
>"mines Brogan-underscore-tweets"<br>"and mine is Sarah-111" 

I don't care how cheesy it sounded. We were the chosen ones, on whole throughout the five days 150 girls had auditioned to become dancers and we were five of the 25 that actually got picked.

Best feeling ever? Of course, duh.  
><em>…<em>

"So let me get this right, from the 18th of December to the 26th of January…You're going to be eating, breathing, sleeping, dancing, drinking, smelling, living One Direction?" my best friend Bex gasped as she handed me a glass of Lemonade  
>"I haven't thought about it that way…I suppose so!" I laughed<br>"Lucky bitch, they're life" my other best friend, Sarah added.

The three of us had been best friends since we were all like three years old and nothing had come between us ever,  
>"Oh shut up you'se two. You know I'll attempt to get you tickets to like <em>every <em>show because I know how much you want to see me dance" I teased  
>"…Yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night" Bex laughed, joking rolling her eyes at Sarah. I was so happy with how supportive the two of them were being of me and I found it cool that we were just at Sarah's house doing nothing as if nothing amazing had happened today.<p>

"_zzz…zzz…Who run the world? Girls!" _my phone started to vibrate and shout,  
>"You've got a DM on Twitter" Sarah said looking at my phone screen,<br>"Spam…I'm getting them all the time lately" I groaned after drinking some more of my drink, I didn't understand how the whole spamming thing even worked on Twitter but for some reason it seemed to like my inbox.

"Katie…" Sarah said slowly looking at my phone, I turned my head to look at her,  
>"you might want to look at this…" she added.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Katie! (:  
>Long time, no speak?<br>Guess where I am tomorrow afternoon…  
>London!<br>We should meet up, let me know…  
>- Joe x <strong>

I gulped a little as I read the message through once more to make sure I was seeing things right, surely it was some mistake? Joe had been a close friend of mine since the beginning of high school but he moved to Ireland just as we were going into Year 10 and I hadn't seen him since. We were never officially dating but we were kind of flirts in denial.

"Are you going to meet him?" Bex questioned, already knowing what the DM had said. That was a good question…Was I going to meet him? Did I want to? Well, of course I wanted to…I hadn't seen him in forever and we were best friends but at the same time I didn't want to face any awkward silences or running out of things to say, it'd been so long.  
>"I'm not sure…it's a bit of a shock really isn't it?" I sighed trying to sound calm,<br>"I think you should. What's the worst that could happen?" Sarah added.  
>True…<br>-

"I find it so cool that you're working on running your own business…I like people with ambition" I laughed stirring my Frappuccino with the straw, we'd been sitting in Starbucks since 4 O'clock and even though it was only 5, it was completely pitch black outside.  
>"Well, you knew that was a dream of mine for ages" Joe laughed handing his empty mug to the waitress, "What about you? What're you doing?"<br>"Well besides crappy GCSE's, I just got a job as a tour dancer" I grinned. I still couldn't get used to saying that!

"Wow really? That's so cool…What tour?"  
>"One Direction…I don't know if you've heard of them? They were on the X-Factor"<br>"Kate, I moved to Ireland…Not to another planet, of course I know who they are!" he laughed hitting my arm from across the table, I couldn't believe how natural everything felt, first of all I was worried about awkwardness but I clearly had no reason too.

"I have missed you Kate" he's voice was lower than it had been before and he's face seemed a lot more serious…Maybe I spoke too soon when I thought there was no awkwardness,  
>"I've missed you too!" I tried to reply as casually as possible. A silence built up and I could sense that neither of us knew where to look, so I decided on out the window…wow it was dark…and only five o'clock...<p>

Five o'clock

Shit!

Evening rehearsals!

I jumped to my feet and quickly tucked in my chair, "oh my god Joe, this is so rude of me but I _have _to go! I forgot all about me having afternoon rehearsals!" After giving him a quick hug I quickly burst out the shop and marched onto the pavement and waved down the first Taxi available,  
>"Katie, wait! At least let me get in the car with you…" I heard Joe laugh as he followed me into the black vehicle,<br>"Trafalgar Studios please…Block 7" I panted as the car began to move.  
>-<p>

I'd been on my edge, too nervous to talk through the whole of the journey to Trafalgar Studios, I had a really bad feeling that somehow the car would breakdown half way there and I'd be majorly late and get chucked off tour but as I glanced at the digital clock on the Taxis radio I saw that it read "16:56"…I would've happily said I arrived not a moment too soon.

"Right Joe, ring me tomorrow and I promise I'll make this up to you!" I said as I passed the money to the driver,  
>"You better, Bernal" he jokingly glared at me while I gave him the finger in response before getting out of the car and walking towards the studios.<p>

I couldn't help but get the same nervous feeling I had when I first auditioned for the tour, it felt like I almost had even more to prove to everyone that'd be watching me like a hawk today. I pushed open one of the fire escapes as a short cut and wondered down a long hallway until I came to the main part of the building which was a lime green colour with the letter "G" painted on the floor, which I assumed stood for 'Ground Floor'.

My feelings had suddenly gone from panicked…to calm…to panicked again, I had no clue in the slightest as to where I was suppose to be and I was due in rehearsals in five minutes,  
>"Katieeee" I heard a kind of familiar voice call from behind me.<p>

I turned round to see Helen and Brogan standing outside the door to what looked like a dance studio  
>"Oh my god, have I missed much?" I asked nervously running towards them,<br>"No…not a lot at all, we've just been warming up and talking to some of the other girls" Brogan laughed, "we haven't started any of the serious stuff yet"  
>"oh good" I laughed, trying not to sound too relieved<p>

"AND AGAIN! 5, 6, 7, 8…" Our choreographer, Freddie, yelled over the introduction of 'Summer of 69'. We'd been dancing non stop for about two hours and a half and I could literally feel my legs dissolving into jelly underneath me,  
>"Energy girls!" Freddie yelled, joining in with the runtime we'd been perfecting. At that moment in time I really wanted to just turn around and punch her in the face…but this was the shot I'd been waiting to get! There was no way I was going to go all diva about it – I would've happily danced until I literally collapsed and passed out.<p>

"Wait hold on…" Freddie called turning down the music, "Jess I want you to stand on the end besides Louis…Chloe I want you slightly behind but bang in the middle of Harry and Liam and I want Katie to come round so she's on the end next to Zayn…" she ordered. Forcing my legs to move some more a hopped to the other side of the dance studio over to where Zayn was,

"Hi!" he laughed as I got to his side,  
>"Hello" I panted back…not even daring to look at myself in the mirror as I looked like an absolute wreck,<br>"you're definitely not worn out…" he teased clearly taking note of my tomato face, slobbish tracksuit and static hair.  
>….Brilliant!<p>

"Do you dance often?" I heard Harry ask Brogan and Helen as everyone began to call it a day and empty out from the studio,  
>"No definitely not Harry…They've never danced it their lives, they just turned up at our audition because they felt like it and happened to be brilliant" Louis replied and naturally, of course, Brogan and Helen laughed at his sarcastic sense of humour.<p>

"Are you girls all coming tomorrow?" Niall smiled; thankfully turning around to look at me also…otherwise it would've been a bit awkward,  
>"going where?" Brogan asked,<br>"Just to the bar in our hotel, loads of people are going…like to get to know each other and all that jazz!" Louis replied. It was so obvious by the looks on the girls' faces that they were there.

I wanted to be there  
>but then I'd already promised Joe we'd go out tomorrow…<br>Go or no go? 


	3. Chapter 3

"Girls, no fan girling please…this is like an official party celebrity type thing" I warned Sarah and Bex as I shut the taxi door behind them, it was freezing on the streets of London. I could feel the coldness of the November wind on my bare legs since my dress was shockingly short, it wasn't the usual thing I'd wear but Bex and Sarah had persuaded me that it'd look "_reem". _

"Do you think One Direction will actually talk to us?" Sarah squealed as we walked through the spinning doors to the grand hotel, which already seemed to be very five star and classy,  
>"I don't know…they've barely spoke to me and I'm their backing dancer" I shrugged, "just have fun and don't worry too much about them" I added as the two of them linked arms and disappeared into the crowd of unfamiliar faces.<p>

It was pretty surreal being at a big important party like this…little old me in posh London hotel rubbing shoulders with the biggest people in Hollywood…well not exactly…but they were still pretty powerful people.  
>"Katie!" I heard a little Irish voice chuckle from behind me, I spun round and saw Niall who happened to be looking incredibly hot,<br>"Hi Niall" I smiled, as I got a better look at him I noticed that Helen was besides him and another girl who I didn't recognise but she was stunning.

"This is Janice…she's going to be one of the girls we use on stage for looking pretty, promotional reasons and all of that jazz" he smiled...I couldn't help but let my smile fade, I hated girls that were paid shit loads of money just to stand on stage and pull at a guys shirt…there was just something wrong about it, especially when they're being paid more than ambulance people.  
>"It's amazing to meet you Katie, I've heard <em>a lot <em>about your dancing…I'm expecting big things" she said while smiling a really patronising smile, flipping her long, black silky hair behind her shoulder.

Janice was amazingly slim and amazingly tall, so tall in fact that I actually had to look up to meet her eye level,  
>"well, I'm going to introduce the amazing Janice to some more amazing people…See you later" Niall said before hugging me and then trailing off towards the bar. I looked at Helen who looked back at me, I could tell she knew what I was thinking before I even had to say anything,<br>"Bitch" she mumbled before we both quickly laughed.

So far, so good.  
>Me and Helen had found some other dancers to sit on one of the black leather sofas with, including Chloe and Jess who I'd spoke to briefly in the audition, Brogan who I also spoke to and a really handsome but clearly homosexual guy called Kieran.<p>

"My friends have totally abandoned me!" I laughed pointing over at Bex and Sarah who were hysterically raving to 'Changed the Way You Kissed Me' in the middle of the dance floor. The others snorted as I pointed them out,  
>"I really can't wait to start dancing on this tour…I travelled all the way up from Wales for this audition" Kieran explained to the rest of us as we looked at everything happening around us,<br>"Me too, it should be fun…I'm glad I've made friends" I laughed, I'd always imagined dancers to be really bitchy but then when I thought about it, I was a dancer…and the ones I'd made friends with were just like me.

"…Oh, famous boy band at 12 O'clock" Jess whispered raising an eyebrow and gesturing over at the black leather sofa opposite ours, I looked over in the direction she'd just pointed out to see Liam, Zayn, Louis, Niall and Harry just talking and laughing, they seemed pretty grounded and down to earth…Also not what I expected

"I'm not going to lie to you, I don't find any of them in the slightest bit attractive" she added, wrinkling her nose slightly.  
>"Are you kidding me? I wouldn't say no to Liam Payne" Chloe giggled jokingly winking in his direction while he wasn't looking. Suddenly, over the music I heard a faint tune and put my ear to my bag, it was my phone,<br>"excuse me for a second guys…" I apologised, leaving the sofa and heading outside the hotel to take the call  
>-<p>

"Hello?"  
>"Katie, Hi…" I could already tell by Joes' voice that something was up,<br>"Listen I know I said we'd meet up today but I've been so busy, there was this party and then rehearsals earlier and I just.."  
>"It's nothing to do with that" he interrupted, "I'm going back to Ireland" he announced. I frowned for a moment, I thought I'd misheard him or he was just joking,<br>"Why?" I asked nervously praying that it wasn't something I had done,  
>"It's just my Nan…she's a bit unwell. I wanted to ring and wish you good luck with your shows, I was planning to come and see you but I obviously can't now" he said, he didn't really sound sorry at all but I didn't expect to be his main priority when he's nan was ill, "don't be silly it's fine…I totally understand" I promised him. Nothing much else was said after than, he said goodbye and that was about it…I felt kind of numb.<p>

I'm not saying that I expected him to be the happiest guy alive after finding out his nan was ill but I couldn't help but feel like there was more to the story than he was telling me, I walked back towards the revolving doors and entered back into the room. The atmosphere had changed a lot, I left with example blurring out loud and everyone raving…and then I come back in to _Last Request _playing by Paola Nutini and a lot of people seemed to be just chilling rather than dancing, apart from Sarah and Bex of course who were singing their hearts out.

I re-joined the sofa I was originally sitting on with the others, although this time Zayn, Niall, Liam, Louis and Harry had joined us along with Janice,  
>"What was that call all about?" Kieran openly asked me, not seeming to care about privacy,<br>"just a friend, he's going back to Ireland today…he was saying bye" I laughed,  
>"Wahey! Ireland!" Louis cheered shaking Nialls shoulders. Clearly drunk.<p>

"You look really nice tonight Katie" Liam smiled from across the table, "Awh Thankyou Liam, you don't look too bad yourself" I replied. I'd always imagined him to be really sweet and kind and I was happy that he proved me right, all of the boys were actually really nice even though I hadn't spoke to Harry or Louis that much during rehearsals.  
>-<p>

Finally, Paolo Nutini faded out and it was replaced by Stevie Wonders 'Isn't she lovely',  
>"Waheyyyy! C'mon Hazza, show us how this song is sung! You should know!" Louis cheered pulling Harry up and pushing him towards the dance floor, weirdly everyone followed and the dance floor was crowded.<p>

"Can I have this dance Miss Katie" Kieran joked bowing and taking my hand,  
>"of course you can!" I laughed as we span onto the dance floor, "so how long have you been working on the dance dream for?" I asked Kieran, he'd already told me he was eighteen…which was two years older than me, Helen, Brogan, Chloe and Jess, "I've always loved dance…so forever" he yelled over the music spinning me under his arm.<p>

As I was about to turn around and face him again, I felt someone's hands on my waist,  
>"Can I borrow her just for a few seconds?" I heard a voice with an unmistakeable voice ask, not wanting to turn around I looked at Kieran who nodded and then gave me a look that said it all.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I turned round and already knew whose face I'd be looking at, "Did I scare you?" Harry laughed still with his hands on my waist. I stepped back so that he dropped his arms, nearly bumping into Kieran,  
>"just a bit…" I managed to laugh back, he carried on smiling and took my forearm guiding me off the floor and back onto the black sofas,<br>"I didn't mean to be rude…you're just the only dancer I haven't spoken to yet" he explained.

I couldn't get over the curliness of his hair, my eyes must've been watching them for ages while he was talking to me, "so, where're you from?" he asked,  
>"Essex" I replied, "Oh shut up!" he snorted teasingly as I slapped his arm. Every time I told anyone that I was from Essex I always got the old 'Shut Up' or 'Well jel' quote from TOWIE. For some reason I'd just never got round to talking to Harry, I didn't know if it was because I was intimidated or just because I assumed he'd be stuck up because he was classed as 'the hot one'…which I really didn't get because admittedly they were all equally hot.<p>

"What time are you planning on leaving?" he asked, clearly trying not to let an awkward silence take over which is exactly what I was doing,  
>"now if I'm being honest…I need to take my drunken friends and get out of here, they're not used to being out this late" I joked quickly scanning the dance floor to check Bex and Sarah weren't doing anything to embarrassing and to my surprise caught them dancing with Niall,<br>"well, they've clearly had an effect on Niall" he laughed following my stare. I rolled my eyes and got up, I knew they would never forgive me if I just let them embarrass themselves in public especially if One Direction were in the room,  
>"it's definitely time to get them home…but I'm sure to see you some other time, I'm with you for like a whole month" I pointed out, he nodded.<p>

I could feel his eyes watching me as I left and to be honest I was a little self conscious but at the same time flattered, I hadn't had proper boy attention since the whole Joe relationship. I edged my way past Helen, Louis and Brogan belting out ' "I Believe I can Fly" even though it wasn't even playing and gave them a quick wave before grabbing my friends and sliding out the door.  
>-<p>

"Jesus Christ girls, I thought you said you'd behave" I sighed as I held open the Taxi door for Bex and Sarah to take an hour and a bit to bundle in, "KATIE YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE!" Sarah sung at the top of her voice as I shut the door…Lovely.

Just as the door slam I felt a cold hand on my shoulder that spun me round so I was facing them,  
>"Woah!" I gasped looking up to see Janice who was glaring down evilly at me…This ought to be good, I thought to myself.<br>"I don't know if you know anything about the dynamics of people on tour…" she began, I looked at her confused. It was sub-zero, almost cold enough to snow, we were both in party dresses and it was past two o'clock in the morning…What was this bitch talking about?  
>"Think of it as a high school…You have the teachers, otherwise known as the managers and behind the scenes people, then you have the popular boys on the sports team, which are obviously Harry, Niall, Liam, Zayn and Louis…Oh and then you have the cheerleaders which are us models…then there's the geeks…which are the people on work experience and the interns" she started to explain in a patronising tone.<p>

This bitch better be going somewhere with this.

"And then you have the weirdo glee club people…aka you dancers and THEN you have the dirty slut that no one cares about...and you have that category all to yourself" she grinned sarcastically. Shit. What did I do to bring that on?  
>"Slut? What're you talking about?" I asked between the chatters of my teeth, standing in the cold really wasn't my thing, "don't play innocent…we all know what you offered to do to Harry, he told us. He told me, he told the band and he told the journalists" she folded her arms and raised an eyebrow, "he's mine, okay? Back off" she added before marching back into the hotel<p>

What the fuck?  
>_<p>

**November the 17****th**

"Katie Alison…Come here, please" the fake Louis Spence called to me from across the car park, I'd only just got here and I was already being called upon.  
>"Tell me, Katie Alison, do you read Closer?" he growled raising an eyebrow, I shook my head already knowing where this was going,<br>"How about OK Magazine?" he questioned still looking pissed off, again I shook my head.

Quickly he drew both Closer and OK Magazine from behind his back and held them in front of my face, moving my head back a bit so I could read the words at a comfortable distance I felt my heart stop for a few seconds as I read the heading on the Closer magazine,  
><strong>NEW DANCER OFFERS STYLES' FREEBIES AFTER THE TOUR WARMING PARTY<strong>**  
><strong>I then turned my attention to the headline of OK Magazine:  
><strong>"xKatiee doesn't stop Direct Messaging me on Twitter" – 1D MEMBER TELLS OK HIS DANCERS DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS<strong>

I know it's a cliché saying but my jaw absolutely just hit the floor, I couldn't believe already I was in the headlines…I thought relevant people were meant to get that shit, not the backing dancers. Anyway, that was the last of my worries, I looked up at the fake Louis Spence (I should really learn his name since his basically my boss!) and he's face said it all…I was getting fired and I knew it,  
>"I'd say I can explain but I can't…I don't know where this has all come from" I tried to explain, what I was saying sounded so lame and like a big horrible cover-up but it was the truth,<br>"don't let me ever see this happen again…When you turn up to my audition and get selected as a dancer, it's because I have trust and faith in you…you represent me and you represent my team Katie Alison" he snapped before turning away.

Gobsmacked was literally an understatement for me at this moment.

I got onto the Tour Bus which was specifically for the main tour dancers, the backing singers and One Direction – people such as models and dancers with smaller pieces either drove themselves or got on the mini-bus. We were off to Watford since that's where the first concert kicked off and I have to be honest, I was expecting it to be a lot better than how I felt at that specific moment.

Getting onto the bus was the worst, it was like the walk of shame…Clearly everyone had already read the headlines and more importantly most people had believed them, staying out of everyone's way I took a seat near the back and pulled out my phone…there was only one person I needed to talk to right now. Surprisingly, my phone was already flashing as I got it out of my pocket and it was telling me I had new mentions on twitter…I smiled, hoping it was Joe telling me that he'd got back safe or something. I looked down my mention list:

"xKatiee you slag"  
>"xKatiee stay away from Harry, bitch."<br>"I say when xKatiee comes on stage on tour, we all just start chanting 'SLUT' LOL RT if you agree"  
>"xKatiee deserves to die! Stay away from our boyfriend"<br>"OMG ew xKatiee is gross, is that shit trueee?"

And they were still coming as I looked, of course…OK Magazine had published my Twitter account and now I was the most hated person online, great. I turned off my phone and rested my head on the window, this was so shit…I didn't get how anyone could believe this kind of stuff.  
>-<p>

"Watford Colosseum!" I heard Kieran sing as I tagged along behind him, Chloe, Helen, Jess and Brogan – they hadn't really said much to me during the whole journey but at least they were smiling at me which was the least anybody else had done.

I sat on the edge of the stage and watched as the rest of the dancers ran round in excitement, the doors that lead into the stadium slammed and the One Direction boys ran across all the aisles and pulled themselves up onto the stage,  
>"Are you alright?" Louis half smiled at me as he wriggled fully onto the stage, I laughed and wobbled my head a little not really…I don't know, everyone hates me" I shrugged.<br>He shrugged back at me, "I don't…Zayn don't…Liam don't…Niall don't…We know for a fact that you didn't say a_ny _of that to Harry" he told me. I smiled at him; I didn't really know what else to say.

"Anyway, I've been sent on a mission" he grinned proudly, I was kind of glad that he'd changed the subject, "oh yeah, what mission is that then?" he laughed.  
>"We need a solo, contemporary-forward slash-ballet dancer to do solo pieces for 'Something About The Way You Look Tonight' and 'Nobody Knows'" he announced elbowing me, I didn't really want to be like <strong>'<strong>_**Oh my god! That would be amazing!' **_just in case he didn't even have me in mind but I had a feeling he did.

"And Katie Alison…" he mocked as I glared at him, "I'm thinking about giving them to you" he shrugged…I rolled my eyes, he reminded me all too much of my brother "I have an older brother Tomlinson, I know that there's a but coming in somewhere here…"  
>He grinned at me and then suddenly went seriously and leant in a little; "you can only have the solos if you ask your friend to dinner with me" he smiled angelically making puppy dog eyes.<p>

I sighed and then laughed a little, "which one?"  
>_<p>

"And _that _is why you need to go on a dinner date with Louis tonight" I explained shouting loudly over my hairdryer, judging by the face Helen was pulling in the mirror it didn't look like I was getting my solo anytime soon. I pouted and turned off the hairdryer "pwease hewen!" I begged.

We'd just finished all day rehearsals and were up in our hotel room, I was pretty lucky because I was rooming with Helen, Kieran and Brogan who all seemed to like me and not really care about any of the rumours,  
>"do it Helen! It'll be a laugh" Brogan smiled, "I mean think about how many girls would die for this opportunity!" she added "and guys!" Kieran chipped in from the bathroom.<p>

She rolled her eyes and held her hands up in surrender, "Yes!" I smiled,  
>"Thankyou, Thankyou, Thankyou!" I squealed jumping up and hugging her,<br>"alright, get off of me slut, I'm not Harry" she teased wondering over to the wardrobe to find something to wear. At that moment Kieran popped his head around the door from the bathroom, "oh yeah! What're you going to do about all of that gossip, Kate?"  
>"Nothing…" I sighed, "He's a dickhead. He knows I didn't say that but if he wants to go and tell the world then let him…Not much I can do." I pointed out.<br>-

"I still don't understand why you've made me walk you down here!" I frowned looking at how stunning Helen looked in her dress, with all her make-up and hair done, then looking down at myself dressed in pyjama bottoms, bed socks and a "Miley Wonder World" tour T-shirt.  
>"Hey I'm doing <em>you <em>a favour, remember?" she elbowed me… "Spiteful" I muttered jokingly under my breath. After standing there for a good five minutes a man that looked like a chauffer came into the hotel and looked at us hoping down, "I'm hoping you're Helen" he said looking and Helen then glancing worriedly at me, she nodded.

" has a car waiting for you outside…" he said as she followed him outside, "you kids have fun" I called purposely patronisingly as she turned round and gave me the finger…Charming.

I got back into the lift and pressed the button for the 5th floor and couldn't help but find it frustrating that the lift decided to stop at **every **other floor before reaching mine…  
>"2nd floor…going up" the posh elevator voice said as the doors opened, "take your fucking time why don't you" I muttered not realising anyone was actually on the other side of the doors,<br>"Woah, I can only move as quickly as the doors open" Harry chuckled; I watched as he stepped into the lift and stood by me.

"I don't want to talk to you" I said coldly, shuffling slightly away from him,  
>"listen, I've seen all the hate on Twitter, I've read the magazines and I've heard people talk about it and I know you're angry…I would be too" he began to say, I couldn't believe what I was hearing? How could he even start to try and tell me he knows how I feel when he got me into the situation?<p>

"Don't even try to play Mr. Nice, I know you sold the story – Janice made it pretty clear" I snapped,  
>"Katie, listen…" he sighed, the lift stopped at level three and I stepped out, "no, I'd rather take the stairs than listen to you…" I mumbled trying not to make it obvious I was going to cry. Such a prick.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Thankyou Watford! You've been amazing!" I heard Louis shout into his microphone as the electric guitarist played 'Na Na Na' as an outro to the concert.  
>I'd just finished my last dance piece which was 'What Makes You Beautiful', the song they used to wrap up the tour and to be honest it'd all gone pretty well, I didn't mess up on my solos, no one else messed up as far as I knew and the audience didn't should abusive stuff to me after the whole Harry drama that hit the air just the other day.<p>

"Well done Katie…" Brogan smiled as she passed me and walked out into the parking lot via the backstage door, "and you!" I called after her. There was a weird calm and peaceful vibe surrounding every member of the tour considering the first show had just finished, I expected people to be jumping around, hugging each other and pouring water over their heads…but nothing like that.

"I'm making drinks…who wants what?" I shouted down the tour bus, I could tell that everybody was exhausted – they'd all got changed into their pyjamas or something more comfortable and were just zoning. We were already on the road to Southend-On-Sea as the tour managers decided there was no point in getting a hotel in Watford for just one night.

"I'll have a hot chocolate!" I heard Kieran shout from somewhere on the bus in his usual cheerful welsh accent, "make that two!" Helen added,  
>"Me, Niall and Harry want one – make it five" Zayn finally responded. I couldn't help but mumble to myself as I began to pull the mugs out of the cupboard, "Harry wants a hot chocolate does he? Well why doesn't Harry get Janice to make him once since <em>I'm <em>the supposed slut and _she's_ his…whatever she is" I grumbled switching the kettle on,  
>"…Umh, are you alright?" I heard a worried voice from behind me say. I looked over my shoulder; it was Liam. Trying to style it out I quickly laughed and rolled my eyes, "yeah…just talking…to myself" I covered turning back round and acting surprisingly normal…Great now he probably thinks I'm a slutty fame-whore and a psycho.<p>

After giving Kieran and Helen their drinks I finally made my way over to where Harry, Zayn and Niall were sitting on the tiny, mini-sofas and handed them their drinks,  
>"There you go" I smiled happily, admittedly only making eye contact with Zayn and Niall and avoiding Harry at all costs – a little harsh I know but the prick sold a story on me and made me look bad, what does he expect?<p>

"Katie, can I talk to you a second…sit down" Niall suddenly said, I sat on the sofa opposite and looked at him, waiting for him to start a long winded speech about Harry or my lack of energy in the solos or something else for me to worry about,  
>"Can I have Bexs' number?" he suddenly came out with…Huh?<p>

For a minute there I thought he said he wanted my best friend, Bexs', number and laughed but when his expression didn't change I realised that's what he did say. I wasn't laughing because I didn't think Bex could get a guy like him, if anything she was out of his league but the irony was Bex probably didn't even know that Niall knew her name, let alone want her number.

"I know it's a bit creepy and you can say no but I haven't stopped thinking about her since that hotel party" he admitted. I couldn't say no. He was too cute with his perfect blonde hair and innocent blue eyes; "Sure" I smiled handing him my phone so that he could copy it into his.  
>_<p>

"See the thing is, it was such a nice dinner and stuff but it was just weird…" Helen whispered from bottom bunk,  
>"What kind of weird?" I asked half squealing and half laughing, clearly I wasn't as respectful as she was about the fact that it was two o'clock in the morning and we had a long day ahead of us, I hung the top half of my body off of my bunk so that I was looking down onto her,<br>"You're so weird…" she mumbled before laughing.

This was the first time since we'd spoken in the morning that we'd had the chance to talk about the "date" she and Louis went on, to be honest she'd told me every single detail because I'd been quizzing her about it since we all got into bed but I was still high on adrenaline from the show we'd just done and couldn't sleep so I thought I may as well of kept her up with me.

"Do you like him, like him…or just like him? Or is it more you like him but don't know if it's a like, like or just a like?" I continued, letting the fact that she'd just called be weird slide…after all I'd been called worse in the past twenty-four hours by millions of random strangers that didn't even know I existed until the beginning of this week or even later,  
>"I couldn't answer that question if I wanted to!" she yawned.<p>

Suddenly the coach came to a Holt and it was fair to say I pretty much crash landed onto the floor,  
>"oh my god! It would be you!" I heard Liam cry through his laughter as he looked down at me from the bunk opposite mine, underneath him was Harry who I must say also looked a little bit amused by my fall. Of course, Kieran, Helen and Brogan hadn't missed my fall and were also laughing.<p>

"I'm fine guys, thanks for asking!" I groaned dramatically rolling round on the floor, I think I was substituting what would've been hysterical tears of pain with hysterical laughter. Before the laughter stopped and things got awkward I pulled myself off of the floor and Graham out bus driver came in,  
>"This may sound like a cliché plot from a horror movie but we've run out of fuel and we're stuck…We could ring services but that would mean a chance of detouring to their nearest outlet, so we're going to stay here for the night and I'll fill the tank myself tomorrow"<p>

Awkward Silence.

"Oh great…Graham forgot to mention that we're also mid way through driving through a forest" Liam exclaimed sitting up in his bed and looking out of the window,  
>"How dreadful! Make sure no evil spoons come out to attack you while you're not looking!" Louis exclaimed walking past our beds to the front of the bus,<br>"I'm going for a walk…is anyone up for it?" he proposed looking out of the bus doors into the darkness.

I didn't know if I was surprised or not when Helen agreed to join him, followed by Kieran, followed by Harry…  
>"C'mon Katie…I think you need to walk off your little accident, don't you?" Helen grinned pulling me towards the doors – looks like I was on this little adventure also!<br>_

"I can't believe you're making me come out here…" I frowned at Helen as me, her and Kieran followed Harry and Louis into the darkness of the forest. It was so black I could barely see anyone until they were right in front of me, "it's absolutely freezing!" I complained once we'd caught up with them.

"Here have my jacket…" Harry quickly said, almost before I could even finish my sentence,  
>"Cheesy" Louis scoffed and I heard Helen also laugh something along those lines – they were right, it was rather cheesy,<br>"It's fine…we wouldn't want the amazing Harry Styles to catch a cold during his tour, would we?" I said raising an eyebrow – even though there wasn't much point because he probably couldn't see with my eyebrow,  
>"true…" he agreed "I guess you'll have to settle for my arm then" he teased putting it around my shoulders.<p>

He knew all too well that I was pissed at him and he knew that he was pissing me off more by doing stuff like this, there was a silence as we began walking deeper into the forest. Everything was pretty boring…Until we heard footsteps.

This can't be good.


	6. Chapter 6

"Harry Styles…What on Earth are you doing?" an unfamiliar voice said from somewhere in the darkness, it seemed to be coming from behind us rather than in front. Automatically I felt Harrys arm drop from around my shoulder – I should've known…as soon as someone he knew came along, he'd want nothing to do with me.

"Who's there?" Kieran cried in a panic, I don't know what exactly was running through his mind but how he found the voice of this person that'd approached us  
>"Chill out mate…it's Anne" Louis laughed shining the light of his phone on to the figure of the women who did inevitably turn out to be Anne.<p>

I'd never really seen Anne properly up until now, Harry looked so much like her it was kind of scary,  
>"mum, why are you randomly walking through a forest?" I couldn't help but laugh at Harrys' tone of voice as he asked that…<br>"I think I asked you first but if you must know I've come here with some more petrol for the tour bus…now why don't you come with me and you can explain what you're doing in a forest when it's cold enough to snow while you're on tour" she said in a typical mum tone of voice,  
>"there's a good boy now! Go to mummy" Louis called after him before cracking up and turning to me, Kieran and Helen but more specifically Helen,<br>"wait till the other boys hear about this…they'll die…I've got to tweet about it" he laughed,  
>"you too Louis" Anne called over her shoulder from somewhere in front of us,<br>"coming Anne!" he quickly answered following in the footsteps that Harry and his mum had just took.

"Well that was awkward" Kieran scoffed walking in between me and Helen as we made our way back to the tour bus as well…  
>_<p>

"…Well besides hours of rehearsals and our bus breaking down and the continuous hate on Twitter, everything's been surprisingly normal" I laughed, it was the first time I'd spoke to Bex and Sarah in what seemed forever, it was good to just speak to people that really knew me and didn't care about me only because I was a backing dancer,  
>"So what're you doing now? Are you by the boys? What're they doing?" I heard Sarah shout in the background. I couldn't help but laugh – the two of them really did have a fantasy idea about what being on tour with One Direction were like, even I did before I got the job.<p>

I always assumed that if you were a backing dancer you did your rehearsals, hung out with the singer, done the show and then went to bed but it definitely wasn't like that at all it was more like full on rehearsals, go to sleep, get up, get ready for the show and then eat if you're lucky.

"To answer your original question I'm literally just walking out of the stadium after a full dress rehearsal, to answer your second question…no I'm not and to answer the last one, I do believe they've just gone back to the hotel to do a live chat…" I continued,  
>"Oh my god…I can't miss it! Love you, miss you…Talk soon, good luck!" Bex quickly babbled before hanging up on me. Lovely.<p>

I walked out of the stadium and on to the streets of Southend-on-Sea, I was amazed to see that there were already a big group of fans waiting for the boys to finish their rehearsals...little did they know the boys had already left the building through a different exit, I actually felt kind of bad for them – after all they only wanted to meet their 'future husbands' and get a few pictures.

"Hey! You're that dancer girl…" a blonde girl pointed out as I walked past, straight away I heard whispers from the rest of the girls standing around her which soon enough flooded through to the whole crowd and I was pretty much certain they were going to hang me and gut me like a fish.  
>"Hi" I tried to smile as politely as possible and pass them without any trouble,<br>"do you know if the boys are coming out?" a brunette girl standing next to the blonde wearing a 'Vas Happenin' T-shirt asked,  
>"Umh…actually, I think they're already gone girls" I shrugged.<p>

It hurt a little to see how disappointed they were once I'd told them and I couldn't help but feel guilty and stepped closer to them so that I was out of earshot from the rest of the fans,  
>"but hey, hang around backstage for a little while after the concert and I'll see what I can do…if security asks what you're doing say that you're there to see Katie Bernal" I whispered. Of course they excitedly squealed and hugged me straight away – I can't complain, anything was better than being "punched and thrown into traffic" like one lovely fan said they'd do to me on Twitter.<p>

"…Wait, Katie Bernal?" the brunette girl said with her jaw dropped, I nodded…  
>"Oh my gosh! You're the one Zayn has been tweeting about!" she carried on to say in shock – Huh? I looked at them clueless,<br>"Have you not seen all his tweets about you?" she asked looking at me as if I'd just said I didn't know who Justin Bieber was, "how do you know he's been tweeting about me?" I finally said.

"Because 1DGossipGirl confirmed it on Twitter…Nobody knows who it is but they know a_bsolutely _everything about One Direction and their fans and anyone else involved with them…That's how everybody knows you didn't say all those things to Harry" the brunette girl said before one of her friends or fellow "directioner" clearly caught her attention and she ran off disappearing into the crowd with her friend.

Wow, I hadn't been on Twitter properly for so long because of the hate that I hadn't even seen anything else that'd been going on and more to the point, what the hell was 1DGossipGirl and how was everyone so certain that this person was legitimate?  
>_<p>

"BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE, THE WAY THAT YOU FLIP YOUR HAIR GETS ME OVERWHELMED AND WHEN YOU SMILE AT THE GROUND IT AIN'T HARD TO TELL…" Southend crowd began screaming – the show hadn't even started and they'd already chanted every song off of the One Direction album and every song that they'd covered on XFactor including their audition ones.

"Lively crowd much?" Brogan laughed as me, her, Helen and Jess stood backstage waiting to go on, "I know but lively crowds are always better anyway" Jess pointed out.

True…Even though I can't really imagine a stadium full of One Direction fans being anything less than lively? The three of them wondered off to talk to the fake Louis Spence – who I recently learned was called Craig – and I stood for a while just taking everything in, I actually hadn't had the time to appreciate what'd happened in such a short amount of time and how lucky I was. Then suddenly the conversation with the two fans I had outside the stadium came to mind…1DGossipGirl!

Quickly pulling out my phone and logging onto Twitter I saw that my last hate message was sent at 01:34 this morning…which was a pleasant surprise and even more surprising as I scrolled down the Trending Topics '#SorryKatie" and "#1DGOSSIPGIRL" were trending.

Who was this person?

After searching the username I finally got onto the account and read the first couple of tweets:

"Rumour has it that dancer OpitsHelen and Louis_Tomlinson are 'seeing' each other – they're kind of good at keeping secrets though, watch this space #1DGossipGirl" – even I didn't know if that one was true but if it was (fingerscrossed) I couldn't help feeling like I deserved the credit for making it happen.

The next one…  
>" RT 'zaynmalik: hahahahahaha xKatiee just fell out of bed LOL' were you in the same one or ;)" – I couldn't help but laugh, what the hell? Where had all these rumours about me and Zayn come from, we hadn't been papped together, we hadn't been seen together and we hadn't even been together!<p>

I had time for just one more…  
>"CONFIRMED: zaynmalik likes xKatiee who is 5050 about Harry_Styles who is clearly into JaniceOffic … 1D Love triangle? I think so. #1DGossipGirl"

"Dancers on stage please!" I heard Craig call

…Well, the show must go on.


	7. Chapter 7

"Its 01:30am and it's fair to say we're a little bit overtired…aren't we Liam?" Niall spoke to the webcam as I entered the empty hotel lobby,  
>"We most definitely are" Liam responded as Harry and Zayn nodded in unison…of course Louis wasn't. He was hanging upside down on the back of the sofa they were sitting on and singing 'Love shack'…because he's the most normal out of the five boys. I couldn't help but question why exactly they were doing a livestream at this time but they clearly had viewers so who was I to say anything?<p>

Spontaneously looking around the room Louis grinned and signalled for me to come over,  
>"guys say hi to our dancer Katie…Hiiiii Katieee" he chanted as I reluctantly walked over…there was a number of reasons I didn't want to be on camera:<p>

I looked like crap

I looked like crap

I looked like crap

I couldn't even read the number of viewers they had, it was scarily long especially considering it was now early hours of the morning,  
>"we're going to go in a minute guys…we've had a crazy night and we've got an early start tomorrow" Niall yawned leaning forwards to drink something out of his mug. I understood why he was tired but we most definitely didn't have an early start? There wasn't another show for two nights now and we practically had the weekend in Southend until Saturday night until we had to travel again on Sunday morning and have the rest of the day to ourselves until the next show on Monday?<p>

Unless of course Niall was doing something we hadn't been informed about?

"Katie…Stylinson1D says describe each boy in one word or phrase" Liam read before smiling and looking up at me because I was leant on the back of the sofa

Shit? How was I meant to answer this one?  
>"Okay…Louis I'd say is funny…Niall is always happy…Zayns' really sweet…Liams easy to talk to and Harry…" I really wanted to finish with <em>"ask Janice" <em>but I'd probably get sued for copyrighting Demi Lovato…Before I could finish what I was going to say, Craig appeared in front of us and signalled for us to wrap up and get off of the laptop, he clearly had something to say as the other dancers were standing behind him.

"Okay, that's all we have time for today as our bossy choreographer is signalling for us to turn off the chat" Louis smiled innocently as Craig glared at him,  
>"BYE GUYS!" they all chanted in unison…kind of weird but anyway.<p>

We all looked up at him waiting for him to start talking,  
>"Thankyou for that Louis…Right, what I'm going to tell you is a little bit sudden and you might be taken back but we're going to shoot your video for 'Na Na Na' tomorrow night at Southend on Sea" Craig announced, I could tell by the look on the boys faces that they were kind of gutted, I felt sorry for them they looked tired and worn out – the last thing they needed was to be told where to stand and what to do by some music video director.<p>

"I hate to break it to you Craigy Waigey but we've already shot a music video on a beach" Louis smiled in a patronising tone and as he did of course a slight out break of laughter erupted from everyone else in the lobby.

"Actually you're going to be filming in the fair ground – during the day we're going to get some footage of the dancers doing a routine in a dark studio to add in but the main parts of the video are going to be of you boys, of course, with a certain girl and it's going to follow the story of the song…The video will mostly be of you guys just hanging out so there's no rehearsals or loads of takes needed, it needs to look natural" Craig explained, they seemed a little more relieved after hearing that.

"So where're the girls?" Harry clapped rubbing his hands together excitedly…Nothing new.  
>"Well, we're going to be using Helen to play Louis's main girl in the video…Janice will be yours Harry…Brogan is Zayns…Chloe is Helens and Janice was going to be yours Harry" Craig replied…there's a surprise 5'10, super skinny, super pretty Janice got picked to do the video…<p>

"but something's come up on her schedule and she's away for a few days, _therefore_ you'll have Katie" he continued. Fucking great. Craig left and the rest of the dancers wondered off to do their own things.

"Hey wait, what about you Niall?" Liam frowned,  
>"Oh yeah…He didn't mention you Niall?" Zayn said catching on to Liams point, not seeming fazed by being left out of Craigs' little speech Niall just raised his eyebrows and smirked,<br>"That's for me to know and for you to all find out" he chuckled before getting up and leaving.

Fair enough!  
>_<p>

"Right, so do we have Katie…Helen...Chloe and Brogan?" Craig said, we all nodded and raised our hands to make ourselves noticed – it was like ten at night and beyond freezing, yet the wardrobe people decided to have me in tiny little shorts and a flimsy top to make the whole setting look more 'romantic'.

"And more importantly, do we have Harry, Zayn, Liam, Louis and Niall?" they raised their hands also,  
>"but Craig, Niall isn't here" Harry pointed out looking around…He had a point, none of us had seen Niall all day – I hoped he wasn't upset about not having his own girl in the video, it was kind of harsh but he didn't seem bothered about it the night before in the hotel lobby.<p>

Even though the sky was pretty much black, we were stood at the entrance of Peter-Pans amusement park and the screams of people on huge rides and roller-coasters made everything seem so much more friendly and lively, as we waited for Niall I decided to go and talk to Harry since I'd be spending the rest of the night with him.

"Stranger" I smiled trying to keep things light-hearted, I really did still hate him after all of the magazine rumours and things but I supposed there was no point in holding grudges,  
>"I wondered when you were going to talk to me…" he smiled, jokingly poking me in the ribs. I laughed and slapped him, "well I wasn't sure if you were going to go and tell anymore shitty stories to OK Magazine" I snapped back but joking all the same. There was a silence and he just stared at me for a few seconds – oh great, I'd offended the pop-star.<p>

"Katie…That wasn't me?" he said in a deadly serious tone not taking his eyes off of my face, he looked kind of shocked that I didn't know that, "seriously, I wouldn't do that…I don't know _who _spread that story but it wasn't me…is this why you haven't been speaking to me?" He asked, still with a scarily serious face,  
>"well yeah" I shrugged – I didn't know what he wanted me to say, what did he expect? Finally he stopped with the poker face and showed he's usual cheesy grin, "wow, someone isn't used to the media – amateur" he joked, poking me in the ribs – again. I laughed and slapped him but now if I was being honest millions and millions of thoughts were going round in my head – who did spread those rumours? Was it Janice? Why would they do it? Were they even at the hotel that night?<p>

"Look its Niall!" Zayn pointed over at a black taxi before anything else could be said, we all turned around, "it's about time…Niall, where've you been?" Craig exclaimed sounding just as relieved as he did angry.

"Well I figured…" Niall began as he tipped the Taxi driver and opened the passenger door of the car, "if you weren't going to give me a girl for the video…I may as well find one myself – at least she'd be someone I a_ctually _like and care about" he said. We all watched a little confused as he helped a figure out of the car, we couldn't exactly see who it was at first but as she fully stepped out of the car I recognized the face more than anyone else.

"Craig, Harry, Louis, Liam, Zayn, Helen, Brogan, Chloe…Meet Katie's best friend and _my _new girlfriend, Bex" he smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, our cameras are going to follow you around for some time while you guys just act natural, try to avoid stopping for too many fans…although you can stop for some because we'll just edit them parts out" Craig explained stepping aside and letting the boys with _"their"_ girls into the amusement park. I had to admit, without the big camera following us around, the pointing fans, the experience would've been quite humbling and it reminded me of when I used to come to this place as a kid.

Me and Harry wondered into the packed park and immediately he glanced up at a huge helter-skelter which didn't look safe in the slightest, it was old and rusty,  
>"don't even think about it…" I warned him half laughing, "never been on one of those and I never will". He rolled his eyes and smiled his usual boy-band, typical heartthrob smile,<br>"fine, fine you chicken…I know what'll make you scream like a girl anyway",  
>"I am a girl…" I replied<br>"Or are you?" he grinned as I gave him a harsh slap on the arm. I could tell this was going to be a long night, it was almost like being tormented by my older brother, apart from this time I wasn't allowed to punch him in the face.

Looking around I could see the others in different places in the park, Brogan and Zayn were sitting kind of awkwardly on a bench drinking, Niall and Bex were lining up for the helter-skelter that I just happily rejected and Liam and Chloe looked as though they were debating about going on one of the weird, spinning upside-down rides which I assumed was called "The Claw" since that's what the sign above it read – I had no idea as to where Louis and Helen were though.

We walked under a bridge which lead to the second half of the theme park,  
>"be honest…you don't like me much compared to the other four do you?" Harry asked seeming as though he didn't really care as if I said yes or no. That was my problem. He didn't seem to care about anybody;<br>"it's not that I don't like you, I just don't see eye to eye with you" I shrugged as we walked up towards a huge set of stairs that lead to the top of three waterslides, "anyway, I'll race you to the to!" I grinned getting a head start up the stairs, "cheater!" he called as I heard his footsteps follow mine  
>_<p>

Yet another drop of water dripped off of my hair and down my shoulders,  
>"you're soaked" Harry laughed using on of the camera mans coats to put around my shoulders – I know what you're thinking, what a romantic gesture, not <em>his <em>coat but the camera-mans.  
>"What do you expect? You pushed me out the boat!" I gasped still in a still in shock that I had to travel down half of a pitch black waterslide without a boat. He gave yet another cheeky smile and patted me on top of the head like a dog, "I'm sorry" he apologised, not very sincerely as I wacked his hand away and laughed.<p>

"So…what do you make of them two?" he changed the subject gesturing towards Niall and Bex who were lining up for yet another ride,  
>"It's cute" I replied, "I mean I think it was cute of Niall to do what he did today as well" I smiled looking over at them, they both looked so happy and clearly no acting was required to make their scenes romantic unlike the two of us, who even with acting weren't really pulling it off.<br>"What about Helen and Louis, what do you make of them?" I asked  
>"He really likes her, that's all I know. Does she like him?" Harry answered looking around the park,<br>"I'm not sure…" I shrugged "she doesn't really mention it"  
>_<p>

"I know you're scared but don't worry, I'm here" Harry smiled again very patronisingly at me grabbing my hand as we queued in the dark for the last ride of the night – the ghost train – I rolled my eyes, we'd been lining up for so long my eyes had actually got used to the dark. Other than tormenting and winding up Harry I'd been texting the other girls to see what they were up to during the night, I glanced down at my phone to see a text from Helen,

"Me, Chloe, Bex, Brogan, Louis, Zayn, Niall and Liam are going to wait for you'se to finish whatever ride you're on and then do you want to go on Rage? Meet you there (: – Helen"  
>I frowned at the text for ages, I hated upside down, too fast, too high rides let along roller-coasters, deciding to ignore it I had a look around. It must be a <strong>very <strong>**long **ride because we were now nearly near the front but yet we were still the last ones in line.

"BOO! GOTCHA!" loads of voices all shouted out of unison all of a sudden as a group of people just jumped and grabbed me, not knowing who the hell they were I screamed and clearly it caught Harry of guard to since he screamed and pulled my arm so I was well away from them,  
>as soon as I turned around to see who the group of weirdo's was I scowled and looked at Harry who also looked amusingly unimpressed, "I told you it'd be funny!" Zayn cackled hardly being able to breathe as the others cracked up around him.<br>"Katie you should've seen your face" Niall cackled in his cute Irish accent,  
>"Na Harry's face was funnier" Liam added before doing an impression of it.<p>

After my heart had time to finally stop beating one-hundred beats a second I frowned at the eight of them, "I thought you guys were going to wait for us by the roller-coaster?"  
>"Yeah we were but we decided this would be more fun" Bex replied as her and Niall linked arms. Cute.<br>"Why? Did you guys want some alone time in the dark?" Louis cooed poking Harry,  
>"Shut up Lou" Harry sighed unenthusiastically<br>"Bet you did" Helen joined in,  
>"Don't be stupid" I said backing up Harrys comment. Them two always made things that bit more awkward.<p>

The cameramen screwed and bolted portable cameras to each of the carriages as we climbed into them, Liam and Chloe in the first one, Zayn and Brogan in the second, Niall and Bex in the third, me and Harry in the fourth and then Louis and Helen in the one behind us…of course they made extra-effort to get behind us just to wind us up throughout the whole ride.

"We want you guys to act really cute and stereo-typical for this ride please, y'know hiding and cuddling up with each other…it's a ghost train and the videos meant to be cute…Try to make it look natural though as well" Craig suddenly said pretty much emerging from no where calling after us as the train began to move.

Before anyone could do anything, Liams' phone bleeped twice,  
>"Who's that Liam, mate?" Louis called to the front of the train,<br>"A text from Joanna and a tweet that's been sent to my phone…" he called back, there was a silence as the other One Direction boys waited for him to read it out loud,  
>"Joanna says that fans have heard we're here and there are now herds of them outside…finish up what we need to do and then get back into the cars that're waiting for us all" he called back – that wasn't so bad I suppose – "And the other one was from this twitter account called 1DGossipGirl, they've been spreading kind of accurate stuff about us and out of interest I've followed them and got their tweets sent to my phone just to keep on top of rumours and stuff" he shrugged.<p>

As Liam said the username of the Twitter account my heart skipped a beat, he knew about them too?  
>"What does the tweet say?" Niall asked curiously,<br>"LEAKED: which member of One Direction has been talking behind their band members backs, visit: www..com for more details" Liam read in a slightly stunned voice.

…Uh-Oh.


	9. Chapter 9

"**Harry! Louis! Liam! Niall! Zayn!" **is literally all I could hear as security whisked us out of the park and down to the car park. I couldn't think or speak; literally phones and cameras were being shoved in my face obviously trying to reach Harry who was next to me. Paparazzi had also somehow located the boys and were also shouting super inappropriate things towards the boys and some of the girls and I think they'd totally caught on that Bex and Niall were "an item".

"Katie, get in the car…" I heard Craig say from somewhere behind me as I pushed a huge paparazzi camera out of mine and Bexs' way, I thought it was so rude that they were willing to hurt anyone and everyone to get what they wanted but I didn't listen to him, I stepped aside making sure Helen, Bex, Brogan and Chloe were in first before I got in, "C'mon…" I said quietly to Harry as I was halfway into the car,  
>"I've got to get in the other car with the rest of the boys but I'll meet you back at the hotel" he said quickly giving my hand a squeeze before he was swept away by Craig.<p>

My ears were ringing as Bex shut the door to the seven-seater, everything was silent,  
>"well that was a bit weird" Chloe laughed disrupting the quietness. It was very true. The whole scenario was just weird, especially because the five of us weren't even famous,<br>"How was the night for you guys before all of that then?" I asked as general question to get some conversation flowing, Bex smirked and handed me her phone. I took it only to see the cutest picture of her and Niall,  
>"aw you'se two!" I cooed jokingly handing back her phone; I could tell that Helen had also had a good night because she was being quiet – for once and had a girly, dreamy look on her face and gazed out the window…any girl could read that look from a mile off.<br>_

It was nice to finally be able to climb out the car and stretch my legs after a half an hour drive back to our hotel further down the seafront. Our car pulled up on the gravelled car park inches behind the boys and before I was interrupted, I actually found myself waiting for Harry,  
>"Craig and Joanna said it was okay that I came around on tour with you guys for a couple of weeks, I only want to do it if it's okay with you…I don't want to put you off" Bex said tapping me on the shoulder. Was she mad? She was like the only person I had who knew me <strong>before<strong> all of this! Of course I wanted her here,  
>"Ah! That's amazing, of course I want you here!" I grinned hugging her before she disappeared and went to speak to some of the other girls; I followed joining the other four.<p>

"Hey, what's going on over there…?" Brogan frowned gesturing over to the boys who were just climbing out of their car, following her stare I watched as Niall stormed out of the car with Zayn by his side while Louis and Liam lingered closely behind but not too close and Harry slowly followed, staring confused at his phone. I shrugged, "I don't know. It's best we don't get involved I guess?"

"Hey, hey girls!" Kieran chirped coming out of the hotel dragging his suitcases behinds us – crap, I'd totally forgot that we were on the move tonight, yet again.  
>"Did you read the latest from that 1DGossipGirl" he gasped shoving his phone in our faces, I frowned as I read the twit longer:<p>

"**Well, well, well…I believe some backstabbing has been going on…  
>Reportedly, band member Harry Styles has been crap talking Irish member Niall Horan. We gathered this from an anonymous source.<br>(During tour rehearsals in Southend:  
>Fan – who's Nialls girlfriend, Harry?<br>Harry – Niall has a girlfriend? There's a surprise…  
>Fan – Why?<br>Harry – Because he's gross…like Niall, really?"  
>TRUE OR NOT – CLICK THE LINK TO SEE THE VIDEO FOOTAGE<strong>

I looked at Kieran in shock horror as he shrugged and began to walk towards the bus with Chloe and Brogan, "Wow…do you think that was true?" I asked quietly to the other two,  
>"There's video footage…that's all I'm saying" Bex shrugged. It was undeniable, how could it be false if there was video footage? I followed the other two onto the bus already knowing that the atmosphere was going to be horrible<br>_

"So what's the deal, are the boys talking to you? Do they believe you?" I asked sitting down next to Harry and handing him his cup of tea – the second time I'd made the whole bus one. He shrugged, I could tell that he didn't want to talk about it…I couldn't blame him; after all I did know how it felt. "Well…you got to spend the night with me, at least that was an upside?" I smiled ignorantly;  
>"I would've preferred Janice to be honest" he shrugged, still upset. For a moment my jaw dropped and I was about to give him a right earful but then I saw a smirk crawl across his face and I pushed his head, "idiot".<p>

"You kids excited for Ireland?" Kieran cheered appearing from no where; I gave a frown…kids? Really?

I'd forgot that we were actually travelling to the airport and the fact that we had a plane journey ahead of us depressed me, "So…there's trouble in paradise with One Direction, huh?" Kieran grinned giving Harry a flirty poke in the ribs…Awkward considering Harry didn't want to talk about it and made it quite clearly by completely turning away on him.

This was definitely a good time to walk away.

As I made my way down the bus I had to hold on the walls to avoid becoming one with the floor once again but before I reached the bedroom area, I heard a conversation that stopped me in my tracks,  
>"we've got to tell her though, I don't she'd ever forgive me if I didn't…"<br>"it's not time yet, believe me – I know you've known her longer but do you really want her to be heartbroken, I mean this might sound harsh but it's going to effect her performance on this tour greatly if she knew"  
>"But she deserves to know, if I was in her position I'd want to know and besides it won't effect her performance, she's always put dance first"<br>"I don't know – poor Katie…"


End file.
